


The Immovable Object

by YourGirlThursday



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: 12 Monkeys Theme Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina Jones was a romantic at heart. Sure, she understood that love was just chemicals firing off in the brain, but there was some uncontrollable element to it. Her favorite stories had always been the tragedies. That is until her life had become one. First it was that her marriage lasted a measly six days. Then Hannah died. She watched love destroy Foster and Ramse both. It was like reliving her loss all over again.</p><p>And now she had a front row seat to Cassie and Cole's relationship.</p><p>Well, really it was more like a mezzanine seat with an obstructed view, but that didn't sound as poetic. Or maybe it was like she was looking through one of those cameras people used to observe solar eclipses. You couldn't look directly at them so you had to look at the reflection and the shadows it created, extrapolating an image from them.</p><p>(Theme Week - Day 4: Casserole)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Immovable Object

**Author's Note:**

> Is my Casserole fic not told from either of their POVs? Yes.  
> Was that a good idea? Probably not.
> 
> This was written rather quickly this morning, but I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. I have a lot of feelings about Kyle Reese, but I tried to keep that to a minimum :)

Katarina Jones was a romantic at heart. Sure, she understood that love was just chemicals firing off in the brain, but there was some uncontrollable element to it. Her favorite stories had always been the tragedies. That is until her life had become one. First it was that her marriage lasted a measly six days. Then Hannah died. She watched love destroy Foster and Ramse both. It was like reliving her loss all over again.

And now she had a front row seat to Cassie and Cole's relationship.

Well, really it was more like a mezzanine seat with an obstructed view, but that didn't sound as poetic. Or maybe it was like she was looking through one of those cameras people used to observe solar eclipses. You couldn't look directly at them so you had to look at the reflection and the shadows it created, extrapolating an image from them.

When Katarina found Cole again, she promised herself that she would try to dissuade him from forming an attachment to Cassie. It was for his own good. It was also for Cassie's. Her distraught face still haunted Katarina now and then. They would be more productive if they weren't involved. Who knew what kind of shenanigans they got up to when they were alone? Any kind of sexual activity would slow down their progress.

If Katarina had been watching a movie version of her colleagues, then she would've been cheering their relationship on. Her pre-marriage self in particular would've just eaten their story up. Woman leaves recording for man to join her in her quest. Man travels across time for the important (and very beautiful) woman in a picture. They fall in love during his brief, unpredictable visits. They keep dying in each other's arms only to find a way to unmake history, tearing apart the laws of nature in the name of love. His body was deteriorating while her death date approached. Time, the force that brought them together, would now tear them apart.

Their story reminded Katarina of one of her favorite movies. She would never admit that _The Terminator_ was what got her interested in physics and time travel. It sounded so silly, but it was true. After she saw the movie on VHS at a slumber party Katarina started reading books with phrases like 'predestination paradox' and 'causality loop.' None of those books were as romantic or action-packed as the movie, but they made her brain stretch and grow.

Young Katarina delighted in how tragic Kyle and Sarah were. She enjoyed crying over how they were doomed from the start. Now that she was older and wiser, Katarina would do anything to stop Cassie and Cole from experiencing that. They had time to form a much deeper attachment. They also had a lot more time to fool around. The idea that they could accidentally make a baby terrified Katarina. Losing Hannah had changed her at a molecular level. She wanted to spare them that.

For right now Cassie and Cole were okay. At some point though the mission would call for them to separate. Cassie had already sacrificed Cole once. That was before her brief meeting with Katarina. Try as she had to say that the mission was all that mattered, it was clear that the mission was only a success if Cole lived. That was strange because if they succeeded he would disappear. Cole hadn't been tested like Cassie had. He was able to undo her deaths so he wouldn't accept them no matter what. He was Rick Blaine flirting with the idea of getting the girl, damn the mission. In the end Rick had seen that the lives of three people didn't amount to a hill of beans or whatever that line from _Casablanca_ was.

No matter how hard she tried to stop them, Cassie and Cole grew closer and closer. Any physics student worth their salt had at some point thought about what happened when an unstoppable force met and immovable object. If she was the immovable object, hard and unyielding about their relationship, then their affection for each other was the unstoppable force, a wildfire burning everything in its wake. In the end it would consume them.

What Katarina didn't understand, would never understand, was that love could build as much as it destroyed. Love had burned her more often than it had healed her. But love could become an anchor in the storm, keeping a boat in safe harbor. It could give a person focus and clarity when their mission was an absolute maelstrom of setbacks. No matter how they tried to protest, both Cassie and Cole were fighting for the other's future.

And that made them unstoppable.


End file.
